Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare
Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is a Modern First-Person Shooter that takes place in the present day and not in World War II. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare was announced on April 25, 2007 and was scheduled for release in the October of the year 2007. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is available on the PC, Xbox 360, and the Playstation 3 from Activision and the Infinity Ward. Trailer The Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare trailer showed some game footage was released on April 28, 2007. In the background you can hear a speech given in Russian: Сегодня, одной нацией мы воспрянем перед лицом предательства и оккупации, or translates as "Today, one nation we shall rise before the person of treachery and occupation." Additionally, a final voice at the end speaks the Russian translation of a quote by Sun Tzu, author of The Art of War: "Every war is a lie" (Всякая война враньё). Also, in Arabic, one hears the statements "Enemy Forces Sighted" and "American Forces Nearby." Multiplayer Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare has been announced to have a new mode called Hardcore Mode. In multiplayer, users can choose to play standard game types such as Team Deathmatch, Deathmatch and others, or choose to play them in Hardcore Mode. In Hardcore Mode, damage received and inflicted increases, the heads-up display (HUD) is removed – the mini-map, ammo counter, and other on-screen indicators – and friendly fire is enabled. Game Modes * Team Deathmatch - Use teamwork to kill opposing players and reach score limit. Players: 6 - 12. Score limit: 750 points. Kill: 10 points. * Free-for-All - Every man for himself. Players: 6 - 12. Score limit: 300 points. Kill: 5 points. * Domination - There are flags at certain points around the map. All flags start neutral. Teams battle to hold the most flags. Game ends when the time limit is reached, or the score limit is reached. * Ground War - Team deathmatch, domination * Sabotage - Similar to Search and Destroy, only the bomb is neutral and there are objectives located in both teams' bases. Each team's goal is to take the bomb and blow up the objective in the enemy's base. The bomb carrier can fire his weapons, but his position will be announced periodically throughout the game. Also, unlike Search and Destroy, players will have unlimited respawns as opposed to just one per round. * Headquarters - A laptop spawns somewhere on the map. Your goal is to capture the laptop for your team. If Team A captures the laptop, they must defend it from being destroyed by Team B. Team A will only have one respawn until the laptop is destroyed or the max time limit for the laptop is reached. Team B will respawn at set intervals. Teams earn points for every second the laptop is held. To capture/destroy a laptop, you must stand in the area of the laptop. The more players, the faster you destroy it. A new laptop spawns when time limit is reached or the laptop is destroyed. * Search and Destroy - Much like Counter-Strike's bomb planting mode, there are two teams: attackers and defenders. Attackers try to plant a bomb at one of two bomb sites, and defenders try to defend the bomb sites. If explosives are planted, defenders must defuse them. Players only have one respawn per round. A round is over when all players on one team are killed, or when the bomb explodes or is defused. * Team Objective - Domination and Search & Destroy. Capture flags in Domination, with respawning. Destroy and defend objectives in Search & Destroy, no respawning. Players: 6 - 12. Score limit: 150 points. Kill: 50 points in Search and Destroy. 5 points in Domination * Team Tactical - Small team Deathmatch and Search & Destroy. Players: 4 - 6. Score limit: 500 points. Kill: 10 points. * Team Hardcore - Hardcore Team Deathmatch and Search and Destroy. Limited HUD, extra bullet damage, friendly fire on. * Old School - Old School TDM and FFA. No classes. Weapons are pickups, health is increased, and jumps are higher. * Oldcore - Old School pick-ups and jumping. Hardcore limited HUD and extra bullet damage. * Cage Match - 1v1 Weapons are not pick ups. Maps There are 16 multiplayer maps confirmed for Call of Duty 4, the names and descriptions are listed below. *Ambush - Large desert town. Excels in sabotage matches. This map also appeared in SP in the mission Charlie Don't Surf. *Backlot - Medium sized construction site. Good for Headquarters gametype. This map also appeared in SP in the mission Shock and Awe. *Bloc - A large Russian map with a courtyard status to fight around. Lots of sniping opportunity here. This map also appeared in SP in the mission One Shot, One Kill. *Bog - Small desert bog. Open level, excellent for smaller groups. This map also appeared in SP in the mission The Bog. *Countdown - Open launch pad. Huge sight lines and dangerous maneuvering. This map also appeared in SP in the mission All In. *Crash - Downed Sea Knight in a desert town. Fantastic team games. *Crossfire - Large desert town. Intense interior fighting and strong firefights. Excellent sniping locations. This map also appeared in SP in the mission War Pig. *District - Large urban town with a market in the middle. Great for team games. *Downpour - Big rainy Russian farm. Excellent for Sabotage matches. This map also appeared in SP in the mission Hunted. *Overgrown - Large overgrown rural Russian area. Sniper ghillie suits make for good cover… *Pipeline - Russian train yard. Excellent free for all games. *Shipment - Tiny Cargo Container map. Very Small but good for Free-for-all matches. SMG/shotgun recommended. *Showdown - Small desert arena. Great fast gameplay for small numbers of players. This map also appeared in SP in the cutscene level The Coup. *Strike - Large urban desert town. Excellent team games. *Vacant - Deserted Russian office. Intense interior fighting. *Wet Work - Medium sized map on the deck of a ship. This map also appeared in SP in the mission Crew Expendable. *Winter Tree - Medium sized map set in a Russian town square. Brought out with Patch 1.4, it features a large Christmas tree which has been taken down by a transport helicopter. This map features good sniper spots and an air strike which includes the "Santa" voiceover when fired. Classes For multiplayer, Call of Duty 4 includes a class system which has five preset classes with default weapon load outs and perks assigned to them as well as allows users to create five custom classes where the user can customize their weapon load out and three perks to assign to their soldier. The five default classes include Assault, Spec Ops, Light Machine Gunner, Demolitions, and Sniper class. Create a class will be unlocked when the user gains enough Experience Points (XP), earned by killing his/her opponent, and becomes a Private (level 4), and will increase rank with more XP earned. XP will also vary depending on the type of match the user is playing. Only two of the classes are available to a first time player; the rest are unlocked as he gains more experience online and gains higher rank. The highest known level as of now is level 55, which unlocks Prestige mode. You'll be able to save and name your custom classes for quick access in multiplayer matches. Most of the new weapons and perks that you can use to outfit your custom class will be unlocked as you gain experience ranks, but there are also a separate number of challenges associated with each weapon that will subsequently open up new add-on gear as you complete them. Ranks As players gain experience they will move up in ranks. * Rank:1 Private First Class * Rank:2 Private First Class I - Unlocks: Demolitions Class * Rank:3 Private First Class II - Unlocks: Sniper Class * Rank:4 Lance Corporal - Unlocks: Custom Classes * Rank:5 Lance Corporal I - Unlocks: Weapon Challenges * Rank:6 Lance Corporal II - Unlocks: (TBD) * Rank:7 Corporal - Unlocks: M21 Sniper Rifle * Rank:8 Corporal I - Unlocks: Last Stand, Category 3 perk * Rank:9 Corporal II - Unlocks: Boot Camp Challenges * Rank:10 Sergeant - Unlocks: M4 Carbine Assault Rifle * Rank:11 Sergeant I - Unlocks: UAV Jammer, Category 2 perk * Rank:12 Sergeant II - Unlocks: Clan Tag * Rank:13 Staff Sergeant - Unlocks: Mini-Uzi Submachine Gun * Rank:14 Staff Sergeant I - Unlocks: Bomb Squad, Category 1 perk * Rank:15 Staff Sergeant II - Unlocks: Boot Camp Challenges * Rank:16 Gunnery Sergeant - Unlocks: Colt .45 M1911 Pistol * Rank:17 Gunnery Sergeant I - Unlocks: Matyrdom, Category 3 perk * Rank:18 Gunnery Sergeant II - Unlocks: Boot Camp Challenges * Rank:19 Master Sergeant - Unlocks: M60E4 Light Machine Gun * Rank:20 Master Sergeant I - Unlocks: Sleight of Hand, Category 2 perk * Rank:21 Master Sergeant II - Unlocks: Operations Challenges * Rank:22 Master Gunnery Sergeant - Unlocks: Dragunov Sniper Rifle * Rank:23 Master Gunnery Sergeant I - Unlocks: Claymore (x2), Category 1 perk * Rank:24 Master Gunnery Sergeant II - Unlocks: Operations Challenges * Rank:25 2nd Lieutenant - Unlocks: G3 Assault Rifle * Rank:26 2nd Lieutenant I - Unlocks: Iron Lungs, Category 3 perk * Rank:27 2nd Lieutenant II - Unlocks: Operations Challenges * Rank:28 1st Lieutenant - Unlocks: AK74u Submachine Gun * Rank:29 1st Lieutenant I - Unlocks: Double Tap, Category 2 perk * Rank:30 1st Lieutenant II - Unlocks: Killer Challenges * Rank:31 Captain - Unlocks: M1014 Shotgun * Rank:32 Captain I - Unlocks: Bandolier, Category 1 perk * Rank:33 Captain II - Unlocks: Killer Challenges * Rank:34 Major - Unlocks: Remington 700 Sniper Rifle * Rank:35 Major I - Unlocks: Eavesdrop, Category 3 perk * Rank:36 Major II - Unlocks: Killer Challenges * Rank:37 Lt. Colonel - Unlocks: G36C Assault Rifle * Rank:38 Lt. Colonel I - Unlocks: Overkill, Category 2 perk * Rank:39 Lt. Colonel II - Unlocks: Killer Challenges * Rank:40 Colonel - Unlocks: P90 Submachine Gun * Rank:41 Colonel I - Unlocks: Frag Grenades (x3), Category 1 perk * Rank:42 Colonel II - Unlocks: Humiliation Challenges * Rank:43 Brigadier General - Unlocks: Desert Eagle Pistol * Rank:44 Brigadier General I - Unlocks: Dead Silence, Category 3 perk * Rank:45 Brigadier General II - Unlocks: Humiliation Challenges * Rank:46 Major General - Unlocks: M14 Assault Rifle * Rank:47 Major General I - Unlocks: Humiliation Challenges * Rank:48 Major General II - Unlocks: Humiliation Challenges * Rank:49 Lieutenant General - Unlocks: Barrett M107 Sniper Rifle * Rank:50 Lieutenant General I - Unlocks: Humiliation Challenges * Rank:51 Lieutenant General II - Unlocks: Elite Challenges * Rank:52 General - Unlocks: MP44 Assault Rifle * Rank:53 General I - Unlocks: Elite Challenges * Rank:54 General II - Unlocks: Elite Challenges * Rank:55 Commander - Unlocks: Gold Desert Eagle; Prestige Mode Prestige mode consists of 10 ranks. Each of which you must reach rank 55, then activate Prestige mode in the Barracks. Weapons Players will have a choice of a primary weapon, a secondary weapon, and a special grenade. * Primary weapon - Players can choose between assault rifles, sub machine guns, light machine guns, shotguns, or sniper rifles. There are several choices in each gun type. After a player is given a weapon, he/she will also be given attachments and camouflage to modify the weapon. * Secondary weapon - Players are allowed to choose one of the four weapons offered, but each will have pros and cons. * Special grenades - There are three types of special grenades: flash, stun, and smoke. Each grenade serves a different purpose and be helpful or deadly in its own way. Perks Another introduction in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer includes Perks. Perks are special abilities which allow users to further customize their character to their personal play style. The amount of perks available in multiplayer has not been announced however it has been confirmed that the player will be limited to three multiplayer perks at a time which can be assigned via Create a Class. Perks List: Category 1 Perks: * Bomb Squad - Ability to see nearby enemy explosives * C4 x 2 - Remote detonation explosive * Claymore x 2 - Trip activated explosive mine * RPG-7 x 2 - Rocket Launcher with 2 rockets * Special Grenades x 3 - 3 special grenades; no smoke * Bandolier - Extra ammunition magazines * Frag x 3 - Carry 3 fragmentation grenades Category 2 Perks: * Juggernaut - Increased health * Sleight of Hand - Faster reloading * Sonic Boom - Higher explosive weapon damage * Stopping Power - Increased bullet damage * Double Tap - Increased rate of fire * UAV Jammer - Undetectable on enemy radar * Overkill - Carry two primary weapons—no pistol (However if you have Last Stand as your third perk, you will pull out a pistol when you go into Last Stand mode.) Category 3 Perks: * Deep Impact - Deeper bullet penetration * Extreme Conditioning - Sprint for longer distances * Last Stand - Pull out your pistol and fire back before dying; suicide is optional * Martyrdom - Drop a live grenade when killed * Steady Aim - Increased hip-fire accuracy * Dead Silence - Movements make less noise * Iron Lungs - Hold your breath longer for steadier sniper shots * Eavesdrop - Hear enemy voice chat Attachments: *Grenade Launcher - Only for assault rifles and replaces perk 1 *Vertical Grip - Reduces recoil for shotguns and LMGs - replaces perk 1 *EOTech Sight - Single player only *Infrared Laser - Single player only *Red Dot Sight - Replaces iron sights with precision reflex sight *ACOG Scope - Increases range *Silencer - Makes the user invisible on the map when their weapon is fired and reduces muzzle flash (Can't be used with sniper rifles, LMGs, or shotguns There may be other attachments. Only one attachment can be attached to your weapon at a time in multi-player. The game will also include customizing the weapons with camoflauges including, - Desert - Woodland - Digital - Blue Tiger - Red Tiger Modifiers There are three modifiers a player can attain throughout playing multiplayer: UAV, Airstrike, and Helicopter Support. * UAV - Requires three consecutive kills without dying. This modifier allows the player to see exactly where the opposing team's players are on the map at that moment at 3-4 second intervals. The UAV also activates the mini-map and Radar in hardcore matches. Only the UAV Jammer perk will stop players from showing up on the opposing team's radar. * Airstrike - Requires five consecutive kills without dying. This modifier allows the player to call for a jet to fly in and drop a bomb. The player chooses where to send the plane on his/her map. It will take 3 seconds from activating the Airstrike to actually bombing selected target. There is no Team killing in Multiplayer what so ever, So your Airstrike WILL NOT harm friendlies (unless in a Hardcore Match). The Airstrike can only kill the opposing team's members if they are under open sky or are in a building that has no roof. You can kill yourself with your own Airstrike, so if you are not under cover, don't call it on your own position. * Helicopter Support - Requires seven consecutive kills without dying. This modifier allows the player to call for helicopter support. The helicopter hangs above the ground, firing at opposing team members whenever they come into view, and stays until it is destroyed by the opposing team or when two minutes have passed. When the helicopter fires, it will still track a player and shoot through walls for a short period of time even after it cannot see the player. Note: Except for the UAV, the Airstrike and Helicopter Support can only be called in one at a time. Example, when a Helicopter is used, another players Helicopter can only come into the play when the first Helicopter either leaves or is shot down. Classes for Split Screen Grenadier * M16A4 Assault Rifle (Grenade Launcher). * M9 * Flash * - * Stopping Power * Martyrdom Ghost * MP5 SMG (Silencer) * USP .45 (Silencer) * Frag/Smoke * Bomb Squad * UAV Jammer * Dead Silence Survivalist * M60E4 Machinegun (Front Grip) * Desert Eagle * Stun * - * Juggernaut * Last Stand Pointman * W1200 Shotgun (Red Dot Sight) * M1911 .45 * Flash * Frag x3 * Doubletap * Steady Aim Marksman * R700 Sniper Rifle * M9 (Silencer) * Stun * Claymore x2 * UAV Jammer * Iron Lungs Warfighter * G36C (Red Dot Sight) * G3 Assault Rifle (ACOG) * Smoke * Bandolier * Overkill * Extreme Conditioning Close Quarters * P90 SMG (Red Dot Sight) * M9 * Flash * Flash x3 * Stopping Power * Last Stand Overwatch * M249 SAW Machinegun (ACOG) * Desert Eagle * Stun * RPG x2 * Slight Of Hand * Deep Impact Defender * M1014 Shotgun * USP .45 * Stun * C4 x2 * Sonic Boom * Martyrdom Sharpshooter * M21 Sniper Rifle * M1911 .45 (Silencer) * Flash * Bandolier * Stopping Power * Deep Impact Trivia * Cpt. Price, a well known British soldier, will be returning in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, such as he did in Call of Duty 2. * Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare is the only Call of Duty game to date that is to be rated "M" Category:Games